1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a lamp tube structure, and more particularly to a lamp tube structure and assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are so popular and convenient. There are many applications for LEDs such as backlight modules, headlamps, and indicator lamps. Since LEDs have lower driving voltage and long life-span, LEDs consume less power than a traditional fluorescent lamp tube. Thus, conventional fluorescent lamp tubes are gradually replaced by LED tubes.
However, a problem of the LED tube arises when assembling the LED tube. Generally, the LED tube has two end caps, and each of the end caps has two separable individual parts, which makes the assembling process more complicated and increases the cost for assembling. In addition, the end cap with two parts is not strong enough for protecting electrical terminals from impact. Consequently, the reliability of the LED tube is reduced.